Error
by Otaku Sesat45667
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary/ baca aja deh!


_Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan milik saya tapi milik Monsta. Tapi cerita dan alur ini murni milik saya!_

 _By: Otaku Sesat45667_

 _Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: Human!Ochobot, OC, Gaje, Cyborg, OOC_

 _Rate: T karena saya masih polos ^_^_

 _Petunjuk: Disini kalian akan menjadi peran utama dicerita. Saat ada kata-kata seperti..._

 _"_ _... (Your Name)!"_

 _Perkataan Your Name diatas kalian ubah menggunakan nama kalian. Seperti..._

 _"_ _... Sarah!"_

 _Untuk Flashback:_ _ **"..."**_

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu VIXX berjudul Error_

 _Saya harap kalian paham dengan penjelasan tadi karena saya masih baru. Saya harap senpai – senpai bisa membantu saya dengan saran dan kritik._

 _DON'T Like DON'T Read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berada disebuah ruangan yang berisi dengan komputer dan alat – alat lain. Pemuda itu melihat komputer yang berada didepannya. Dikomputer tersebut tertulis "Rendering 95%" Kemudian pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri sambil menutup matanya dengan beberapa alat yang berada pada tangan gadis itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendekati sang gadis.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk mengingat suatu memori yang mungkin sempat ia lupakan.

 **"** **Ochobot!" panggil seorang gadis atau dirimu yang saat ini berada disampingnya. Ochobot tersenyum padamu. "Ada apa?" tanya Ochobot. "Ayo kita jalan – jalan" ucapmu sambil tersenyum. "Aku masih sibuk (Your name). Besok saja ya!" kata Ochobot halus. Kau mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan komputermu. Kapan kau mau jalan denganku! Pokoknya kalau kita tidak jalan hari ini aku tidak mau menemuimu" sambil membalikkan badanmu kau tetap memasang ekspresi cemberutmu yang menurut Ochobot sangat lucu.**

 **Ochobot tersenyum kecil. Ochobot memeluk pinggang kecilmu dari belakang dia menaruh dagunya dibahumu. "Baiklah nona (your name) dimana kita akan pergi?" tanya Ochobot dengan nada yang sedikit dimainkan. Wajahmu segera berubah senang kau membalikkan badanmu kemudian balas memeluk Ochobot dengan erat. "Gitu dong! Itu baru pacarku..." ucapmu sambil tetap memeluk tubuh tegap Ochobot.**

 **Kau dan Ochobot pergi ke sebuah taman dekat tempat tinggalmu. Ochobot dan dirimu duduk di kursi taman yang agak panjang kau menyadarkan kepalamu pada bahu Ochobot. Secara tiba - tiba nafasmu menjadi terengah - engah. "(Your Name)? (Your Name)? Kau tidak apa - apa" Kau menatap Ochobot dengan sendu.**

 **Ochobot berlari di lorong rumah sakit sambil menggedongmu di punggungnya. "Dokter! Dokter tolong dia tidak bisa bernafas!" teriak Ochobot panik ia terus melirik dirimu yang masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Seorang dokter lari tergopoh - gopoh sambil memanggil beberapa suster. Para suster itu berhamburan dan mulai membawamu ke ruang UGD.**

 **Ochobot menunggumu cukup lama. Sampai dokter yang tadi membawamu keluar dari ruang UGD. "Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Ochobot. Dokter itu tersenyum kecut. "Maaf.. nyawa (Your Name) mungkin tidak akan bertahan dengan lama. Penyakit yang di deritanya sudah sangat parah" setelah berkata seperti itu sang dokter menepuk bahu Ochobot dan berjalan pergi. Tanpa disuruh oleh sang Dokter Ochobot menerobos masuk ke ruang UGD. Dia terpaku melihat dirimu yang menatapnya dengan lemah. Ochobot segera duduk di sampingmu.** **Ochobot memegang tangan kananmu dengan erat sambil menatapmu yang balas menatapnya dengan senyum tipis kemudian dengan perlahan matamu tertutup bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tanganmu. Ochobot menyentuh wajahmu ia menangis dengan keras sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.**

 **Tempat ini adalah tempat khusus pembuatan robot atau cyborg. Ochobot meremas kepalanya ia terus menangis ditempat gelap ini. Kemudian Ochobot mendirikan badannya ia melepas kemeja putih yang dipakainya dan mulai membaringkan diri pada tempat rata ini kemudian sebuah alat dengan sendirinya membongkar tubuh Ochobot. Ochobot diam sambil menatap sendu langit – langit. "Sampai bertemu lagi (Your name)" setelah itu Ochobot menutup matanya**

Ochobot membuka matanya ingatan itu mengalir begitu saja pada otaknya. Ochobot menyetuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing dengan satu tangan. Secara tiba – tiba matamu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ochobot terpaku melihatmu. Dikomputer tertulis "Render Complete".

Secara perlahan tangan Ochobot menyentuh pipimu. Kau menutup mata berkali – kali tanpa tahu siapa pemuda yang ada didepanmu. Kau menatap Ochobot begitupun sebaliknya.

Tit...tit.. tit..

Tiba – tiba komputer itu berbunyi memperingatkan dikomputer tersebut tertulis "Error Code 374" sambil menunjukkan tangan kanan dirimu. Ochobot melihat komputer lalu ia mengambil tangan kananmu dan menaruhnya dimeja kemudian dengan telaten Ochobot mulai memperbaiki tangan kananmu. Setelah dirasa siap ia menggabungkan kembali tangan kananmu. Sambil menatapmu Ochobot kemudian menarik sebuah alat besar berisikan memori dirimu dan Ochobot.

Lalu Ochobot mulai menarik alat itu dan membuat kepalamu tertutupi. Ochobot melihat komputer disisi kanannya komputer itu bertuliskan "Insert Memory 7%"

Ochobot menatapmu dengan cemas. Didalam alat itu kau menatap semua gambaran yang tiba – tiba muncul di kepalamu kemudian kau tersenyum lebar.

Tit tit tit...

"Insert Memory Complete"

Ochobot membuka alat itu dengan perlahan. Kau menutup matamu dan mulai melihat sekelebat ingatan antara dirimu dan Ochobot dahulu. Setelah bayangan itu berakhir Ochobot menyentuh pundakmu dan kau membuka matamu. Melihat Ochobot kau segera memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Ochobot balas memeluk sambil menangis terharu. Kalian berdua menangis dalam pelukan itu.

Ochobot menatapmu kau balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ochobot mendudukkan dirinya di samping mu Ochobot menyatukan tanganmu dan tangannya. Ochobot tersenyum padamu kau pun segera menyadarkan kepalamu pada bahu Ochobot. Ochobot memegang rambutmu dengan lembut. Kalian berdua tersenyum satu sama lain namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

4 orang berpakaian hitam tiba – tiba datang dengan sendirinya. Ochobot segera berdiri dan memelukmu erat namun orang - orang berpakaian hitam itu menangkap Ochobot. "Ochobot!" teriakmu namun orang berpakaian hitam lainnya menggengam tanganmu dengan erat hingga membuat dirimu tidak bisa apa - apa. Ochobot memberontak keras "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! (Your Name)!" teriaknya keras. Salah satu dari orang berpakaian hitam yang menangkapmu menusukkan sebuah alat pada badanmu yang membuat mata hitammu berubah menjadi putih. Lewat layar tersebut menampilkan tulisan "ILLEGAL". Setelah itu matamu sedikit meredup. Ketika 2 orang yang menangkapmu tadi akan membawamu. Ochobot kembali memberontak kali ini lebih keras. Ia memukul orang yang menangkapmu dan menarik tanganmu ke arah pintu luar.

Ochobot membawa ketempat ia berakhir menjadi cyborg. Ochobot menatapmu sedih baru sebentar ia bisa bersamamu kembali namun semua berakhir dengan cepat. Kau menggegam tangan Ochobot erat dan secara perlahan kalian berdua berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang datar itu dan mulai membaringkan tubuh kalian. Sebuah alat tiba – tiba muncul dan membongkar tubuhmu dan tubuh Ochobot secara perlahan alat – alat itu mulai membongkar pipi kalian berdua. Kau menatap Ochobot yang memandangmu sedih lalu kau menggerakkan bibirmu perlahan dan mulai mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu Ochobot". Ochobot menangis ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa melindungimu namun disisi lain ia merasa senang karena dengan ini tidak ada yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua kembali.

Perlahan – lahan tubuhmu dan Ochobot mulai menghilang dan menyisahkan satu jantung buatan ditempat itu.

.

.

.

 **Hai semuanya! Ini adalah fanfic pelepasan stress saya karena memikirkan kelanjutan My Father is Adu du. Semoga masih ada yang berkenan untuk meriview fanfic gaje bin alay ini. Oke senpai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
